What Makes Brownies Special
by DeadPoet0712
Summary: Charlie and Knox go to one of the many summer parties during their break. When Knox gets into a stash of special brownies, a very disgruntled Charlie has to take him home. If only he had known what it would lead to. Oneshot. Rated M for mature themes.


What Makes Brownies Special

Oneshot

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society. If I did, would I be writing this? All I own is this random idea that came to me. And possibly Neil's flannel shirt. Possibly.**

A/N: This idea randomly hit me when I already have so many other things to write. And I mentioned it to two different people who spazzed and wanted me to do it. So…I am! But here we go!

Charlie wasn't happy. And when Charlie wasn't happy that meant no one around him got to be happy either. He had brought Knox along to a party that one of the local teenagers was throwing. It was summer vacation so there were loads of them. Knox was spending the first half over at Charlie's and then Charlie would be going back with Knox for the rest. It was like that nearly every summer now. They just couldn't be split up for very long. They got in more trouble separated than together if it were even possible. And somehow it was.

Everyone knew why there were brownies at these parties. But of course, when statistics plopped people in together, Charlie had to remember that Knox didn't belong in the case studies. Knox was a case study just by himself so he was going to have to be more careful. He was going to have to teach Knox as to how these parties worked and why the world was how it was.

Charlie dragged Knox from the party by the back of his shirt. He just had to dip into the supply of brownies right when he had been about to score a quickie with the girl in the red dress. _Red dress! _It was time to make Knox unhappy as well. Charlie grabbed his keys from the dish as he continued to drag Knox through the crowd. On the way through the front door, Charlie ended up slamming Knox into the doorway. "Oh, sorry!" he muttered sarcastically as Knox whined. It took them a little longer than necessary to get to Charlie's brand new car. It was an early graduation present. Knox had dragged his feet since the special brownies had made him a strange combination of mellow yet totally wide-awake. That just had to be a contradiction.

After letting go of Knox's shirt Charlie unlocked the doors and pulled open the one on his side. "Knoxious, get in!" he growled. The boy climbed in and scooted over to the passenger side, happily settling in as if nothing were wrong. Charlie grunted slightly. If only nothing really were wrong. Charlie climbed in after him and pulled the door shut. He slipped the key into the ignition and started it up. Carefully, so as not to hit any drunken partygoers stumbling around outside, he pulled away from the curb and began driving back the few miles to his parent's mansion.

Charlie could feel eyes on him. Since Knox was the only one in the car he knew just whom they belonged to. He tried to ignore him for as long as possible but when they didn't stop he groaned. "What?" he snapped in frustration. Charlie was still pining away after that girl in the dress. It really had been a remarkable dress. It had been low-cut and clung to her body in all the right places.

Knox blinked over at Charlie in surprise because of his tone. "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

Charlie clenched his jaw. Wasn't the answer to that obvious? "No, of course not. I'm ecstatic to drag my high best friend out from a party right when I was going to get lucky," he muttered sarcastically.

Knox was quiet for a moment and watched as Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His eyes were drawn down to the bottom half of the other boy's body and he gasped. If he hadn't been under the influence right now, he would've either ignored it or laughed. But now he just couldn't help but point it out completely. "HA! You're….happy!" he exclaimed.

Charlie's eyes widened and he glanced down at his lap even though he already knew he was. Since they had arrived at a ride light he stopped and glared over at Knox. "I would've been much more happy if I had been able to stay at the party and finished what I started!" he snapped again. Charlie didn't embarrass easily but this was just a little too much. It was just his luck that his best friend was much more observant when he was high. His cheeks ended up flushing a light shade of red. "But it's too late now." The light turned green and he lifted his foot off the pedal, pushing down on the gas instead to continue back home. It was late so no one was really around. It was about two in the morning and the streets were quiet unless they passed a party house or two. A party like they both should've still been at until the sun came up. Stupid brownies.

Knox's eyes stayed glued to Charlie's lap. For the life of him he just couldn't seem to get himself to look away. The only Dalton heir just seemed so…_big_. Because of that he also seemed extremely frustrated. A little bit of guilt swept over him when he realized it wouldn't be taken care of because of him. Charlie was a womanizer and was almost _always_ getting it taken care of but his game had been ruined tonight. Even though Knox wasn't a girl, he could still help him. "I could fix it!" Knox stated determinedly.

Charlie's eyes flickered over to Knox before back to the road in confusion. "Fix what?" he asked.

"Your problem!" Knox laughed. The drugs were making him feel as if he was soaring and he didn't want to get off of the high. At least not for a long time yet.

When it clicked as to what problem Knox was talking about Charlie choked and nearly ran the stop sign at the corner. "W-What?" he stuttered. No guy, let alone Knox, had ever offered to do that to him before.

Knox laughed again at Charlie's reaction. "You're so mad at the fact that you aren't getting any help with it so I'm offering." A grin spread out across his face. "Don't act like you don't want me to…"

Charlie's jaw dropped and he slowly continued on with his driving. He honestly had no idea how to respond to this. He'd never had to tell a girl no before. It was different with Knox. What the hell had been in those brownies?

Taking the stunned silence as an okay, Knox scooted over more on the bench seat. It'd be easier to do this if he were closer. Feeling bold, Knox moved his hand over and pressed it against the obvious erection that was straining against the fabric of Charlie's pants.

Charlie's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "KNOX!" he shouted. It wasn't like he could get away from the now eager-to-please seventeen-year-old. He was trapped in a car that he was currently driving and now trying not to crash.

"CHARLIE!" Knox shouted back but in a happy tone. If he could get Charlie to shout his name like that again, but in pleasure, it would only be too awesome. Knox's hands easily unbuttoned the pants and tugged the zipper down. When Charlie began to try and squirm away from him he frowned. "Hold still! I know what I'm doing! I have one too, you know!" Charlie froze for a moment before starting to squirm even more. Knox rolled his eyes and slipped his hands into the pants and into Charlie's boxers, coming into contact with him.

Instead of some kind of verbal beating or throwing the car into 'park' like Knox expected, Charlie stopped squirming and quietly groaned instead. Apparently he really was too needy now that he was being touched where he so desperately needed it. "This…we shouldn't be doing this, Knox," he gasped out as Knox experimentally wrapped his hand around him, squeezing a little to give some pressure. "It…I'm driving!" he continued and Knox only added more. So much for getting the youngest Overstreet to stop what he was doing. It was going to be like trying to stop a storm in its path. Pointless.

Knox continued on with his current task. He knew Charlie's complaints weren't very heart-felt. By the way he was now pressing himself into his hand he could tell he wouldn't be getting anymore objections. "Just enjoy it," he murmured. Knox slowly began to pump his hand up and down, giving Charlie the fiction he so desperately needed. After a few moments Charlie began meeting his movements, thrusting ever so slightly into his hand. Somehow Charlie was managing to drive, much slower than normal, but it didn't matter since they were the only two around.

As the minutes slowly passed Knox picked up the pace, going faster and inwardly being amused by how Charlie seemed to be desperately matching him with every new one he set. He liked this sudden power he had over Charlie. Deciding to see just how far he could take this, Knox scooted over the rest of the way and began pressing kisses to Charlie's neck. Charlie's strangled groan made him smirk against his skin. He was starting to get more vocal besides his quiet gasps.

Knox added more pressure and began going faster, continuing to assault Charlie's neck with kisses. He could tell he Charlie was close by the curse words now tumbling from his lips. Deciding to let him reach his high, Knox leaned up and nipped at his earlobe. A shudder ran through Charlie and he bit down on his neck, hard, wanting to leave a mark to show the world that he had been there.

As Knox finished dragging out the marking process, Charlie reached his climax.

Charlie's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white from the action. A loud moan tore from his lips before shouting, "FUCK! KNOX!" His foot slipped on the gas pedal and it lunged the car forward before he somehow managed to correct his mistake.

Knox was pleased and slowly stilled his hand. He kept it there for a moment longer before removing it and fixing Charlie's clothing. Knox pressed one last kiss to the mark he had made on Nuwanda and slid back over to his side of the car.

After struggling for a couple minutes Charlie managed to steady his breathing and more clearly focus from coming off of his high. That had taken a lot of skill not to crash the car and he smirked at the thought. With perfect timing, he pulled into the driveway and parked his car in the designated spot. He put on the parking break and turned off the ignition before turning to look at Knox, who had a huge grin on his face. "…I guess that was better than the girl in the red dress after all," he mused.

Knox's laughter was suddenly cut off when Charlie slid down the seat and crushed his lips to his. His eyes slipped shut and he kissed him back with urgency to match the other boy's. Oh yeah, this was definitely much better than what that girl could've done to Charlie. And it seemed that Charlie wanted to thank him for it as his hand wandered down his chest and pressed against the front of his pants. Knox groaned and his head leaned back against the class window of the car as Charlie began to return the favor. This was what had to make those brownies special.


End file.
